High School Life
by fading-dreamz
Summary: Yuna and her friends are freshman at Moonflow High. It's only been about a month and Yuna's already bored with some of the classes. But she has spotted a cute guy...
1. Usual Boring Morning

» m o r n i n g «

When the annoying alarm went off, Yuna reached over and pounded on the 'snooze' button.

"Yuna!" her dad knocked on her door. He came every morning to make sure she was awake.

"Yes I'm awake!" Yuna yelled as she sat up and stretched. Footsteps notified her that her dad went back downstairs. She yawned and got out of bed. Then she sleepily walked to her closet and looked for something to wear to school. The tune of her favorite song broke the silence. Yuna walked to her desk and picked up her cell phone.

"Yes Rikku?" Yuna said into the receiver as she walked back to her closet.

"Hey Yunie! Don't forget to dress nice today 'cause there's that funeral thing today!" Rikku's cheery voice said. Yuna pulled out a black skirt.

"Who's the funeral for again? A teacher from last year right?" Yuna grabbed a matching long-sleeve top.

"Yeah. Seymour Guado or something like that. Don't know him since we're just freshman yenno?" Rikku said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha...ok, well thanks for the reminder. See ya at school." Yuna shut the flip phone and tossed it on her bed. She quickly got dressed and pulled on her heavy backpack. She then picked up the cell phone off her bed and headed downstairs. As usual, he dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Yuna poured herself a glass of milk.

"Bye dad, I'm leaving." She said after she drank the milk. She put the glass in the sink and left.

» m o o n f l o w «

At the beach, the airship to Moonflow High School was waiting. Yuna showed her student ID to the driver and took a seat by Lenne.

"Hey," Lenne said as she moved her backpack so Yuna had more room. Lenne wore a black skirt, a sleeveless top, and a matching jacket partly zipped up. "You remembered to dress formally."

"I almost forgot. Rikku had to call me this morning to remind me." Yuna said. Lenne laughed. The airship landed at Moonflow High. Lenne and Yuna stepped off the airship and walked into the school. Lenne looked at her watch.

"K, well I got choir on the third floor. You have..."

"Summoner training." Yuna made a face. Lenne laughed.

"See ya later at lunch then." Lenne said.

"Hey, don't we have Al Bhed third period?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, but different teachers." Lenne responded. The bell rang.

"See ya!" Yuna said. She grabbed her staff from her locker and headed outside.


	2. New Friends

Yuna glanced at her watch. Ten minutes of class left. She commanded Ifrit to use Fira. Valefor was knocked out. "Good work Yuna." Ms. Yunaleska said as she cast Curaga on both aeons. "Good work to you too Issaru. Shake hands with you opponent now." Yuna and Issaru dismissed their aeons and shook each other's hand. The bell rang. Yuna grabbed her backpack and staff and headed inside. She stopped by her locker to put her staff away. Then she went up to the second floor for Magic Class. Yuna approached the door to Ms. Lulu's class and peeked through the window. As usual, Ms. Lulu was just sitting at her desk probably grading papers. Yuna sighed and leaned against the lockers.  
"Yunie!" Rikku called as she walked down the hall.  
"Rikku!" Yuna called back and laughed. The door to class opened.  
"Oh I'm sorry class! I forgot this door was locked from outside!" Ms. Lulu said. Yuna, Rikku, and the rest of the class walked in. Yuna went to her assigned seat. Rikku sat behind her, and a boy named Tidus sat to Yuna's left. "Okay class, let's begin." Ms. Lulu said. "Now, take out your notes on elements."

After half an hour, Ms. Lulu gave the class and short break since the funeral ceremony followed this class. Yuna went out into the hall for a drink of water. When she went back into the classroom, she saw Rikku, Zell, and Tidus in a little group together. Zell was sitting at a desk, and Rikku and Tidus leaned over, talking quietly. Yuna approached them and poked Rikku. Rikku just continued talking quietly to Zell and Tidus. Yuna sat on the desk behind her. Suddenly Rikku stood up straight. "Hi Yunie!" Rikku said in her usually cheery voice.  
"What was that?!" Zell asked. "Blah blah blah, blah blah, Hi Yunie!" He imitated Rikku. Tidus and Rikku laughed.  
"Come on, come into the circle!" Rikku said to Yuna as she leaned over the desk again. Tidus nodded and moved over. He motioned to Yuna to join them. Yuna smiled and stepped in.  
"Class, line up! We're about to leave!" Ms. Lulu said. Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, and Zell got out of their little circle and into line. The class exited the building and went into the gym. It was already full of other classes. Ms. Lulu's class climbed the bleachers and began to take their seats. Yuna looked around for a place to sit.  
"Uhmm…you can sit there." Rikku pointed. "Zell and I will sit here. And Tidus, you can sit there." Yuna sat next to a person she didn't know. Rikku and Zell sat in front of her, and Tidus was in front of them.  
"Seymour Guado, a great teacher…" The ceremony began. Everyone in the gym quieted down.

* * *

ahhh! its short! im sorry! ill put the next chapter up soon tho!


End file.
